Various devices have been used to limit movement of parts of the human body for various purposes, such as allowing an injury to heal. In the case of immobilizing an arm or a shoulder, a common device is the shoulder sling. In general, a shoulder sling uses a swath of material to encircle and cradle the lower part of the arm. A length of material, such as a strap, is attached at one end of the swath of material, is looped around the neck of the user and is attached at the other end of the swath of material. The strap then holds the swath of material, which holds the arm in a desired position.
The length of a strap in a typical sling may be adjusted somewhat to allow the arm to be positioned within a certain range of angles. In general, as the length of the strap is increased, the position of the arm relative to the torso is lowered. However, the range of positions is limited by the structure of the sling itself.
Existing slings are typically worn over the outside of clothing and are very visible to others. If existing slings are worn under an article of clothing, the arm being held in the sling also is positioned under that article of clothing. Also, immobilizers for legs typically involve straps with cumbersome mechanical attachment mechanisms, such as buckles and cinches. In any event, the slings and other existing immobilizers are cumbersome to use, offer a limited range of positions and are otherwise limited in their use. Further, slings and other existing immobilizers typically do not allow for particularized motion, e.g., restraining the movement of the upper arm while allowing significant use of the hand.
As such, a need exists for an improved product and method to restrain movement, such as movement of a part of the human body, that is more simple, easier to use, less cumbersome, less visible, adaptable to allow particularized motion and more secure while being more easily releasable.